The Secret
by treehillfreak07
Summary: Haley left Nathan 5 years ago in the middle of the night with a secret that could turn his “new” world upside down. RR
1. Default Chapter

The Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or anyone they belong to The WB and Mark.

Summary: Haley left Nathan 5 years ago in the middle of the night with a secret that could turn his "new" world upside down. R/R

Prologue

"Nathan, I love you I will always love you, but I have to go, you wouldn't understand. I know I'm being selfish by leaving but I have to go, I have to leave Tree Hill."

And with that Haley kissed his forehead one last time, grabbed her bags and with a simple yet strained "I love you" left.

5 years ago Haley never thought she would be where she is today, the head journalist at New York Times, living in an awesome apartment 3 bedroom apartment with a beautiful baby boy named, James Aubrey Scott. Her Secret.

Chapter 1

Haley's POV

"James wake up it's time for school!" Haley called on mom 2 more minutes" James yelled back.

"James Aubrey Scott if your not out of that bed by the time I get up there, Im dragging you out of bed!!" Haley yelled back.

"OK Mommy" James said.

James was only 5 but was really smart and was good with the ladies, how could he not be he had Haley's auburn brown hair and Nathan's blue eyes, along with the trademark Scott smirk he was a bonafide baby player.

James who was dressed and ready came running down the stairs, but Haley stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Pancakes or Waffles?'' Haley asked

"mmmmmm....... Waffles" James said smiling.

"You got it babe"

As they went in the kitchen, James sat down at the kitchen table.

"Mommy can I go over Uncle Lukies and Auntie Brooke's after school today?" James asked.

"Sure James, maybe I'll come over after work and we can all watch Finding Nemo."

"OHHH yeah mom!" James said excitingly.

Just then the school bus pulled up outside, James finished up, grabbed his book bag and left, with an "I love you mom."

A/N- So what do you think???

R/R


	2. Nathan's POV

Chapter 1 Flashback 

When Nathan woke up that morning he didn't really expect Haley to be there next to him she always got up before him, sat in the kitchen and drank coffee. So when he got up and she wasn't there he thought nothing of it, but when he realized that her stuff was gone.... that's when he panicked.

He called Luke hoping he was there.

"Hello" Luke said sleepily

"Hey Luke, it's Nathan is Haley there?" worry escaping his voice.

"No, no man why?"

"I don't know where she is all of her stuff is gone and her purse is gone, everything is gone man... I'm scared she left me." Nathan said holding back tears.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this Haley loves you Nate, remember that."

"I know but what if she------"Nathan didn't get a chance to finish before Luke said.

"She does love you man."

"Thanks Luke, well I'll see you later I need to be alone." And with that Nathan hung up the phone and rampaged his apartment looking for anything, a letter, and any kind of clue to tell him why she left or where she went. That's when he found it... the ring he was going to give to give to Haley emplace of her wedding ring, it wasn't anything fancy just something that looked better, it wasn't a big diamond, it was just big enough and inside inscribed in the ring was "I will always protect you"-Nathan. As Nathan held the ring in his hands their whole relationship flashed before his eyes. That's the only time Nathan ever felt vulnerable, and scared, it was that moment Nathan did something he never thought he would ever do over a girl... he cried.

End Flashback

Nathan and Lucas were both in Tree Hill, so they decided to play a pick up gave of basketball at the River Court.

"Nate, come on man you can do better than that" Luke said.

"What like this!" Nathan said as he dunked the ball.

"Haha very funny"

"So man we play the Chicago Bulls tomorrow their the 2nd best team, and we're gonna kick their ass" , Nathan said cockily.

Nathan being the son of Dan Scott played for the Los Angeles Lakers, and Luke also being the son of Dan Scott however says his talent was "god given" plays for the Chicago Bulls. Nathan is the most talked about NBA star since Kobe Bryant, fresh out of high school was when Nathan started playing. He didn't have anything to live for anymore, anyone rather, since Haley left everything had been such a blur. He was never the same person.

"Yeah, but you know that we will win" Luke said.

"You wish we beat you last game," Nathan said surely.

"Yes, but little brother don't forget we're tied in the running 2 to 2, tomorrow decides it bro" Luke said with sarcasm.

"Yeah whatever man... so you talked to Jake in a while?"

"No, why?"

"Just asking I thought that we could have a guy's night out"

"I don't know, the last "guys night out" we had Brooke almost killed me the next morning, don't really want a repeat"

"Dude, your so whipped" Nathan smirked.

"At least I have somebody to whip me, you haven't been the same since....ya know" Luke said carefully.

"I don't want to talk about this right now" Nathan said upset.

"Your gonna have to eventually it's been 5 years man..... Look I gotta go meet Brooke catch up with ya later" And with that Luke turned and left.

Nathan knew that Luke was right he hadn't been the same since Haley. He never really dated and basically just stuck his head in basketball. He felt that he could never find anyone more original or weird like Haley, she was one of a kind, no one in the world was like Haley. His Haley.


	3. Im Pregnant

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or anyone they belong to The WB and Mark.

Summary: Haley left Nathan 5 years ago in the middle of the night with a secret that could turn his "new" world upside down. R/R

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!!!!**   
Chapter 2 Later that night at Haley's 

Haley sat in her living room contemplating the night's previous events.

Earlier that night 

After Haley and James came in from Luke and Brooke's house, Haley was getting James ready for bed when he asked:

"_Mommy, does my daddy love me?" _

_Haley's heart dropped, she wasn't sure how to answer a question like that, she knew that she would have to have this conversation sooner or later but now, not now James wasn't ready yet._

"_umm..yeah he loves you James"_

"_Then why isn't he ever around?" James questioned_

"_He's just busy James, why are you asking?"_

"_Because all the other boys at school have daddies that come and pick them up, but uncle Luke or you come to get me." James said sadly._

"_James your dad loves you so much you have no idea how much." Haley said sighing._

"_Then why isn't he ever here?" James asked persistently_

"_I don't know what to tell you James"_

"_Tell me the truth mommy."_

"_It's complicated James" Haley said running out of logical answers._

"_Mommy, I want to know, please," James begged_

_Haley hesitated but answered._

"_Would you like to meet him?" she stuttered._

"_Yeah, thanks mommy" James said and gave Haley a big hug, and went to his bedroom to go to sleep._

Present

As Haley held the phone in her hand hesitating to call Nathan, she recalled the night she found out she was pregnant.

Flashback 

Brooke, Peyton and Haley were at the mall having a girl's night out.

"So where to next?" Brooke asked as they wondered around the mall.

"I don't know the music store," Peyton hinted.

"Fine, you emo rocker" Brooke retorted.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom guys," Haley said looking pale.

"Hales are you okay?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine probably those chilly dogs coming up on me, I'm fine-"Haley didn't get to finish before she ran to the bathroom hurling.

Brooke and Peyton followed behind, while Brooke held Haley's hair, and Peyton got her some water to wash out the nasty taste.

"Tutor girl, what's going on?" Brooke asked concerned.

"I think I'm pregnant." Haley barely said.

"What?!" Peyton gasped.

"I knew it" Brooke said knowingly and kinda conceitedly.

"Not now Brooke" Haley said.

"Sorry, Tutor girl" Brooke hesitated before asking. "Have you had a test?"

"No"

"Then come on me and Peyton will come with you.......ok?"

"Yeah thanks you guys," Haley said hugging them.

Drugstore

"Oh, jeez how many kind, do they have?" Haley said in astonishment.

"Here, use this one, it accurate....I used it" Brooke said as she handed Haley EPT.

"When?" Both Haley and Peyton said.

"Another story for a horny time." Brooke smiled.

"Whatever Brooke lets just go please." Haley said.

Nathan/Haley's Apartment

"Com on Hales" Peyton called.

"That's it Tutor Girl we're coming in." Brooke said.

When they walked into the bathroom Haley was sitting to the seat on the toilet with her hands in her head. The pregnancy test was on the counter next to the sink.

"Haley it's gonna be okay" Brooke said comforting Haley.

"I don't eve know what it says yet but I'm still so scared, I don't know what I'm gonna do, Nathan's gonna leave me...and you just called me Haley." Haley said to Brooke.

"Yeah well this is serious." Brooke said smiling.

"And Haley Nathan's not gonna leave you, he loves you more than life itself, Haley you know that." Peyton said hugging Haley.

Just then the timer went off, Haley got up slowly to check, when she picked it up and it read "Pregnant" she just started crying. She couldn't believe that at 16 she was married with a kid on the way.

Present

Haley still had the phone clutched in her hand unsure of what to do next, called Peyton.

"Hello?" Peyton answered.

"Hey Peyton it's Haley."

"Hey Hales what's up?"

"Nothin much besides the fact that James just asked about Nathan, you?"

"OMG!! Are you serious what did you tell him?!" Peyton gasped.

"I asked him if he wanted to meet Nathan, so I've gotten myself into a suckfest now" Haley sighed.

"Well Hales the best advice I can give you is to let him see his father, that's the only way James isn't gonna grow up to resent Nathan for never being around."

"But Pey-"Haley couldn't finish before Peyton cut her off.

"But nothing Hales you have to let James see Nathan or he's gonna be like Lucas resenting the father that was never there, but worse the father the was never there because he never knew.... Do what you feel Hales." Peyton said.

"Yeah ok thanks Peyton"

"Anytime Haley"

Haley hung up from Peyton and dialed Nathan.


	4. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or anyone they belong to The WB and Mark.

Summary: Haley left Nathan 5 years ago in the middle of the night with a secret that could turn his "new" world upside down. R/R

Chapter 4 

The first 3 rings Haley though that she should hang up but it was to late.

"Hello" Nathan answered

Wow Haley forgot how his voice sounded. She forgot that hearing his voice gave her butterflies.

"Hello??" Nathan said again taking Haley out of her trance.

"Hello...Nathan" Haley stammered.

He knew that voice, it was Haley, but why was she calling, not that he wasn't glad and overwhelmed with joy he just wanted to know why.

"Haley, well this is a surprise, how long has it been 5 years?" Nathan said surprised.

"Yeah, 5 years... we need to talk." Haley said shaking.

"Okay, well talk"

"I have something very important to tell you"

"Spit it out Haley" Nathan said getting aggravated.

"Meet me" Haley said fast.

"Fine, but I have no idea where you are." Nathan said

"Right, I'm in New York"

"Me too"

"Great, then I'll meet you in Central Park by the Central Perk (haha) coffee shop."

"Fine"

"Fine, then see you there"

And with that they hung up.

Nathan's Hotel 

He forgot how Haley made him feel she sent all these emotions through his body he thought weren't there anymore. She made him feel 16 again, she made him feel so young and in love. Why did she have to leave? He thought they were so happy. He was so sure they would be together forever. He never thought that this would happen. He never thought Haley would leave. But thing's happen, people change. He just never thought they would.

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! Sry the chapters so short._


	5. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or anyone they belong to The WB and Mark.

Summary: Haley left Nathan 5 years ago in the middle of the night with a secret that could turn his "new" world upside down. R/R

Chapter 5

As Nathan walked through the park he thought of the good times he and Haley spent together and he reminisced to their first date. (A/N: the date is different from the show)

Flashback 

_As they walked along the beach with their feet wading in the water, not talking just content with each other._

"_So, what's next?" Haley asked._

"_Anything you want, the sly is the limit, or at least until you get tired." Nathan smirked._

"_I'm not gonna get tired... how about we go to the Rivercourt and I'll play you in basketball." Haley said. _

"_Oh, bring it on. I'll race you" Nathan smirked and started running. _

"_Nathan you know I can't run your legs are longer than mine" Haley said running after him._

_Haley was catching up to Nathan when he stopped and Haley ran into him causing Nathan to lose his balance and fall, Nathan fell taking Haley with him._

"_Naatthhann" Haley screamed out before she hit the ground. _

_They layed there for a while before anyone spoke, just looking up looking up at the stars._

"_Haley" Nathan said turning on his side and looking into her brown eyes._

"_Yeah" Haley said turning over so that she was facing him too._

"_I like you, I like spending time with you, I like the way you make me feel. With Peyton it was just sex, no offense to Peyton or anything but it was and I don't wanna be that person anymore Haley. I wanna be good for you because you've been so good to me. I don't wanna be that guy anymore." Nathan said_

"_Your not, and you can be that guy," Haley said before kissing Nathan._

"_I will be, for you" Nathan smiled._

Flashback Over 

Nathan smiled at that memory, not noticing Haley walking up.

"What's funny Scott?" God, Haley missed calling him that.

"Oh, hey Haley" Nathan said surprised.

Neither one of them was sure what to say next, the tension that built up over the 5 years they weren't in each others lives was like a elephant in the room standing between them. Finally after what seemed like forever Haley spoke up.

"So. How's it going?" Haley asked

"Fine, fine basketball's going good-"Nathan said but Haley cut him off.

"Well" Haley said embarrassed.

"Huh" Nathan said confused.

"It's well not good" Haley said shyly.

"Haley James still correcting me" Nathan smirked.

Haley missed him. She missed that smirk. She missed his cheesy pick-up lines. And most of all she missed him.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Nathan continued.

"Well..." Haley stammered. "I know when I left I hurt you" Haley said.

"Yah, you did, I searched everywhere for you...I thought you loved me." Nathan said shyly looking at his feet.

"Nathan I do.. did you have no idea how much" Haley said

"Then why did you leave Haley?"

"Because-"

"Is not a very good answer," Nathan said cutting her off.

"Because I was pregnant," Haley said quietly.

"P-Pregnant was it..." Nathan stammered.

"Yeah it was yours" Nathan said kind of upset.

"Well, why didn't you tell me!" Nathan said angrily after it sunk in.

"I didn't know what would happen I mean we were already married, and nobody approved of it I just thought that this would add to everything....and I wasn't sure how you would take it" Haley rambled.

"I'm not my dad" Nathan said angrily.

"I never said you were" Haley said getting mad her self.

"I would have been there for you Haley, you know I would have, I loved you more than anything and I would have loved that baby just as much." Nathan said with force behind his voice.

"I know" Haley said quietly.

"Then why did you leave?" Nathan asked. But before Haley could answer he said." You know what its fine Haley" Nathan said before walking away.

"Nathan" Haley said.

"NATHAN!!!" Haley hollered.

But he was already gone.


	6. So it All Comes Out

Chapter 6 

Haley walked back to her car, and thought about the day's events. As she drove to Brooke's and Luke's to pick up James she thought about the conversation with Nathan and how it went exactly how she didn't want it to go. She knew she should have told him about James right then and there but she couldn't.

When she got to Luke and Brooke's apartment she knocked on the door, and Brooke answered.

"Hey Haley" Brooke said cheerily.

"Hey" Haley said sadly

"What's wrong?" Brooke said with concern

"Can we talk outside?" Haley asked

"Sure" Brooke said closing the door

They walked outside and sat on the back of Haley's car.

"So, what's up?" Brooke said

"I talked to Nathan"

"What?!" Brooke practically yelled

"Shhhh..Brooke jeez" Haley said looking around

"So..What happened?"

"Well, I was getting James ready for bed the other night and he asked about Nathan, actually he asked me if Nathan loved him"

"Wow, what'd you say?" Brooke said surprised

"I told him that Nathan loved him , then I asked him if he wanted to meet Nathan and of course he said yeah."

"Wow" Brooke said still in awe

"Yeah so I got in contact with Nathan and I told him to meet me today at Central Park by Central Perk"

"So how'd it go?" Brooke asked still surprised.

"Not so good, things were said, well rather yelled"

"So what did he say when you told him about James?'

Haley didn't reply.

"You did tell him didn't you?!" Brooke said.

"No, not exactly..I mean he was so and I just couldn't do it." Haley said almost in tears

"Oh, Hales you're gonna have to tell him" Brooke said hugging Haley

"I know, I know" Haley said wiping her tears

Brooke and Haley walked back to the apartment; Haley took James and avoided the topic of Nathan with Lucas.

When she and James got back to their apartment, she out James in his bed since he was already sleep on the way there, gave him a kiss on the forehead and proceeded to her bedroom.

At Nathan's

Nathan couldn't believe what just happened after 5 years Haley comes back and drops the bomb that she was pregnant. He never thought they would see each other again on such grim circumstances. He still loved Haley after 5 years; she was still the same feisty, original person he never forgot.

He called Luke deciding that he needed another man's perspective.

"Hello" Luke answered.

"Hey man"

"What's up man?"

"Well I just talked to Haley"

"Wow, dude that's big..how'd it go?"

"Not so good, she was pregnant Luke" Nathan said quietly

"What when you were talking to her?"

"No dumbass, she was pregnant that's why she left". Nathan said irritated.

"Oh so she told" Luke said oblivious.

"What do you mean..so she told me" Nathan said

"Oh, nothing just that she told you, ya know about James" Luke said still obviously.

"Who's James?" Nathan said confused.

"Nobody" Luke said quickly

"Is it another guy?" Nathan asked hurt

"No, its not like that"

"Then who is it and what is it like?" Nathan emphasized.

"Its her son Nathan, her son" Luke said quietly.

(A/N: OMG u guys im so sorry about not updating, swapped with work)


	7. So it All Comes Out II

Chapter 7 

"Her what?!?" Nathan exclaimed.

"Her son" Luke said

"Wow....wait how'd you know about Haley's son?" Nathan asked.

Luke hesitated.

"LUKE" Nathan yelled.

"You should really talk to Haley about this Nathan."

"Is he..... I mean is it?" Nathan said stumbling afraid of the answer.

"Like I said talk to Hales"

"NO, I want you to tell me is the kid mine?!?!" Nathan said now taking control.

"Yeah Nate its yours is that what you wanna here?" Luke said getting more and more irritated.

"How could you man? You didn't even tell me we're brothers man, I can't believe you Luke" Nathan said angrily.

"Haley made us promise not to tell" Luke said in his defense.

"US what do you mean by US?!" Nathan said angrily.

"Us I mean me" Luke tried to cover up.

"WHO ARE US?" Nathan yelled.

"Peyton and Brooke" Luke said quietly.

"I can't believe no one told me, I mean Peyton and Brooke understandable, but you, you're my brother man."

"Nathan you don't understand she was scared" Luke said defensivly.

"No, I understand" Nathan said , then hung up.

(Sorry so short just saving up)


	8. The Meeting

Chapter 8 

Luke couldn't believe what just happened, he just told Nathan everything. As he was thinking about what happened Brooke walked in.

"Hey Broody, what are you brooding about now?" Brooke said lying next to Lucas.

"I just told Nathan" Luke said regretfully

"Told him what?" Brooke said playing with Luke's hair

"Everything" Luke said

"OK, Vanna can I buy a vowel?" Brooke said jokingly

"I told him about Haley and about James" Luke said quietly

"You what?" Brooke said sitting up.

"He asked me I couldn't lie"

"Sure you could have" Brooke said now standing

"He's my brother, she's my best friend.... I was between a rock and a hard place, I didn't know what to do" Luke said sitting up to face Brooke.

"Let Haley tell him that's what you should have done." Brooke said upset.

"But I had to tell him Brooke, he deserves to know"

"Yeah he deserves to know but doesn't deserve to find out like that, with you telling him that Haley ran off because she was pregnant with his kid." Brooke said pacing their bedroom floor.

"I know but-"Luke said but Brooke cut him off.

"But nothing Luke you had no right to tell him"

"I know Brooke there is not excuse but he's my brother and she's my best friend" Luke said giving Brooke his puppy dogface.

"I know you had to tell him..your lucky that you put on your puppy dogface" Brooke said lying back down.

"Yeah" Luke said sighing.

"Well you have to tell Haley you told him," Brooke said

"I know....I will" Luke said snuggling with Brooke.

"Good" Brooke said turning out the light to go to sleep.

"What no sex?!?!" Luke said like a kid.

"Not after what you just did "Brooke said

"Fine" Luke pouted.

"Goodnight Lucas" Brooke said kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight Babe"

The Hotel 

Nathan sat on the hotel bed and thought about how the last 2 days in his life changed his life. He has a son now, he has a responsibility. He has Haley back in his, but she lied to him. He couldn't believe Haley lied. He couldn't believe that Luke lied and how he had been lying for 5 years. He couldn't even believe that Brooke and Peyton kept this from him.

Nathan decided that he needed to get out of that room, so he had his chauffer drive him around NYC. It was such a sight to see at night; Times Square was lit up like a Christmas tree. His chauffer dropped him of at the hotel around 11pm; Nathan got to his room, collapsed on the bed, and stayed like that for a few moments before he decided to call Haley. He had to talk to her, he needed answers.

The phone rang 4 times before anyone picked up.

"Hello" Haley said groggily.

"We need to talk" Nathan said

"Who is this??" Haley said waking up.

"Nathan and we need to talk where do you live." Nathan said quickly.

"Okay but now???" Haley said obviously sleepy and not in the mood for Nathan.

"Yes" Nathan said

"Fine...601 W. Broadway floor 5 apartment 8 "

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

**20 minutes later**

Haley heard a knock at her door got up from the couch where she had been since their phone call anxiety getting the best of her, she turned the knob to see Nathan fully dressed in a Jordan sweatshirt like he just came from the gym.

"Hey can I come in?" Nathan asked shifting his feet.

"Sure" Haley said closing the door and motioning for him to sit on the couch.

"Nice place" Nathan said looking around.

"Thanks I've quite a life for myself" Haley said admiring her life.

"Yeah you have......you and James" Nathan said calmly but with emphasis.

Haley stopped dead in her tracks.

"How did you...I mean when did you" Haley said at a loss for words

"Luke told me earlier today" Nathan said still calm.

"Im gonna kill him!!" Haley screamed

"So you didn't want me to know about my own kid??" Nathan yelled now upset.

"I wanted you to know Nathan, but I wanted to tell you" Haley said now standing.

"Well you should have, I mean you only had what... 5 years" Nathan said now standing across from Haley.

"I never knew the right time to tell you Nathan you have to understand" Haley said trying to reason.

"Will everybody stop telling me to understand, I understand, I understand clearly you left me 5 years ago carrying my child and told Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton but not me I understand." Nathan yelled.

"Nathan I couldn't tell you" Haley yelled back

"So you make me and absentee father the one thing I was never gonna be!" Nathan screamed.

The 2 of them were so deep into their conversation they failed to see James creeping out of his room and into the living room.

"Mommy who is he?" James said causing Nathan and Haley to stop cold.

"Umm.. he's just a friend" Haley said walking over to James.

"What kind of friend?" James inquired.

"James, what did mommy tell you about asking too many questions?" Haley said softening her voice.

"Nothing" James answered honestly as he walked up to Nathan.

"HI, I'm James Aubrey Scott" James said sticking out his hand for Nathan to shake.


	9. James

Chapter 9 

Nathan couldn't move, speak or do anything at the moment. As he looked down on this little boy who had his blue eyes and all his facial features, Nathan would have never thought that he and Haley could have ever made something so beautiful, because that is what he was: beautiful in every way.

Nathan came back to reality.

"Hey I'm Nathan Sc- Scottie" Nathan said unsure if Haley wanted him to use his last name.

"No your not" James said remembering that Nathan played for the La Lakers.

"Huh??" Nathan said confused.

"Your not Nathan Scottie, your Nathan Scott, the NBA player" James said surely.

"Well aren't you smart" Nathan said smiling.

"Yeah I guess" James said, then turning to Haley.

"Hey mom can I show Mr. Scott my toys" James said

"Umm…Mr.Scott has to get going and you have to go to sleep young man" Haley said smiling but sternly.

"Awww.. Mom please just 10 minutes" James pleaded, giving Haley a pout.

"Fine, Fine, but only 10 minutes" Haley said giving in. Looking at Nathan. "If it's okay with Mr.Scott that it" Haley said.

"Yeah sure" Nathan said still smiling.

"Yes!" James said and grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him to his room.

Haley just stood there rooted to the spot, trying to remember this moment forever, she never thought that she would ever see that sight, Nathan and James hand and hand talking and laughing. She wanted to remember this moment forever.

Later that night 

Nathan said his goodbye to James and made his way to the front room, to say goodbye to Haley.

Haley was lying on the couch falling asleep.

"Um..Haley I'm about to leave" Nathan said softly.

"Okay, let me lock the door behind you" Haley said getting up.

"He doesn't know me," Nathan said as they got to the door.

"Do you want him to you?" Haley asked, avoiding his eyes afraid of getting lost in them.

"Yes, but I want him to know me, not the Nathan Scott basketball guy me, Nathan.. his dad" Nathan said carefully.

"Then we have to tell him…together," Haley said fidgeting.

"I know but I have to figure some things out" Nathan said, turning the doorknob.

"Well whenever your ready we'll be here," Haley said touching his arm.

They both stopped. Feeling the spark between each of their bodies. They stood in a trance until Nathan spoke up.

"I'll be back.. I promise" Nathan said sincerely.

"Bye Nathan" Haley said.

"Bye Hales" Nathan said turned and walked out.

Haley closed the door behind her, and went to check on James. James was in his room putting up his toys when Haley walked in.

"Come on James its time for bed, actually its way past your bedtime" Haley said looking at her watch, and picking up some toys from the floor.

"Okay Mommy" James said getting into bed.

"Mommy what were you and Mr. Scott yelling about?" James said laying down.

"Oh nothing, Adult stuff" Haley smiled.

"Whatever you say mommy" James said smirking.

"Oh, what's that mean Mr. Smarty Pants?" Haley said tickling James.

"Nothing…mommy….please…haha…haa…." James said laughing.

Haley stopped tickling James, tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight James"

"Goodnight Mommy"

Haley walked out, turning the light out behind her. Haley walked to her bedroom shutting all the lights off on the way.

She walked into her bedroom, and over to the dresser opened her 1st drawer and pulled out a jewelry box. She opened it and took out the Cracker Jack box bracelet; she just held it in her hand and reminisced.

"Don't say I never gave you anything" 

She put the bracelet on her wrist and went to sleep.


	10. Wacky Fun World

Chapter 10

Next Morning 

Haley was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, with James, and there was a knock at the door. Haley walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Haley asked.

"Nathan"

"Oh Ok" Haley said surprised.

Haley opened the door to see Nathan standing on the other side, but she didn't move she was still shocked that Nathan was standing in her door way.

"Umm Can I come in?" Nathan asked waving his hands in front of Haley.

"Oh yeah sure" Haley said closing the door.

Nathan came in and saw James who turned around to greet him.

"Hey Mr. Scott" James said.

"Hey James" Nathan said smiling, the turned back to Haley

"I wanted to take you guys out for breakfast, but I guess I'm too late" Nathan said looking at the food on the kitchen table.

"You can eat here if you want to" James said before Haley could answer.

"Yeah that'll be cool" Nathan said smiling. "If that's okay with your mom" Nathan said looking at Haley.

"Please Mommy" James begged

" Ok, Ok" Haley said giving in.

Nathan and Haley walked over to the kitchen area.

"Well is there anything that I can do" Nathan asked being polite.

"Umm…sure you can set the table, the plates and forks are in the cupboard" Haley said pointing to the right cupboard above the sink.

After Nathan set the table, Haley and James were bringing the food over, when James almost dropped the plate of pancakes but Nathan was there and caught it for him.

"I'll take this sport," Nathan said taking the plate from James and putting it on the table.

"Thanks Mr. Scott"

"Call me Nathan"

"Cool"

"Not cool, its Mr. Scott" Haley said butting into their convo.

"Awww come on Mommy" James said whining.

"Yeah come on Hales" Nathan said joining James.

Haley looked at both of them, they were giving their best please "puppy dog faces" and she had to give in.

"Uhhhh.. Fine, but you 2 have to stop doing that to me" Haley said in defeat.

"Yes!!" Nathan and James said high fiving each other.

They all sat down to eat; Nathan next to Haley and James sat in front of them. And from a distance, if you didn't know their situation, and you were looking from the outside in you would think they were a happy family.

After they all finished eating, Nathan had a surprise.

"So guys I was thinking that maybe we could all go to Wacky Fun World today" Nathan said as they were cleaning up.

"OOOOO Yeah can we mommy?" James asked already excited.

Ummm I don't know James have you cleaned your room?" Haley asked.

"Yup" James said still smiling from ear to ear.

"Well what about take a shower?"

"No" James said as his smile slowly dropped.

"Then go do that and then we will leave" Haley said smiling.

"Thanks mommy" James said smiling and giving her a hug.

"And thanks Nathan" James said giving him a hug too.

Nathan never felt this way before the love of a kid really amazed him.

"No problem sport, now go and take your shower" Nathan said

James ran into the bathroom leaving Nathan and Haley alone.

"You don't have to do this" Haley said walking to the couch.

"But I want to" Nathan said genuinely.

"Why?" Haley asked sitting down.

"Because I missed everything, his first step, his first word, and I don't want to miss anything else" Nathan said walking over and sitting next to Haley.

"Just don't disappoint him ok" Haley said looking at Nathan.

"I won't, I could never be the disappointment my father was to me to him" Nathan said surely.

"I have a question"

"Ask away" Nathan said.

"Why after everything that happened you still wanna do the right thing?" Haley said carefully.

Nathan thought about his answer to this question forever, because he thought about Haley forever, and about seeing her again.

"Because it takes more of a person to never forget than to never forgive" Nathan said looking directly into Haley's eyes.

Haley was silenced by his last words, so Nathan took that as a sign to continue.

" I won't ever forget Haley because you leaving tore a hole in my heart, but maybe if I can begin to forgive that my hurt will go away" Nathan said still holding her gaze.

"Wow" was all Haley could get out.

"Yeah 5 years gives you a lot of time to think about stuff" Nathan said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I guess it has" Haley said avoiding his eyes.

Just then James came running in the room fully dressed.

"Ok I'm ready lets go" James said walking over to the couch and taking Nathan's, then taking Haley's hand in an attempt to pull them up.

**Next the trip the Wacky Fun World.**

**What will happen with Nathan and Haley?**

**Will James find out Nathan is his dad?**


	11. Finding Out

Chapter 11 

Just then James came running in the room fully dressed.

"Ok I'm ready lets go" James said walking over to the couch and taking Nathan's, then taking Haley's hand in an attempt to pull them up.

"Okay sport I'll race ya to the car" Nathan said

"Your on" James said taking off running

"No fair you cheated!" Nathan said yelling like a little kid, then running but not before calling back "Come on Hales"

James got all the way downstairs before he realized he had no clue what car he was running to. Nathan came up behind him, and stopped too.

"What'd ya stop for?" Nathan asked out of breath.

"I have no idea what car I'm going to" James said dumfounded.

"Oh right…that one" Nathan said pointing to the Lexus SX820.

"Race ya" James said running.

Nathan took off after him and caught up to him picked him up in his arms and spinned him in the air, and James started laughing his head off.

Haley walked up and just stopped and stared, until Nathan noticed her.

"Come on Hales!" He yelled.

They all got into Nathan's car and drove to Wacky Fun World. They had a blast; so much fun that on the ride back James fell asleep. Nathan carried him up to their apartment for Haley.

"Thanks" Haley said once Nathan came out from putting James in his bed.

"No thank you for letting me get to know my son" Nathan said hugging Haley.

"He is your son too ya know, you have a right to know him"

Little did they know James heard the whole thing from his bedroom door.

"You're my dad" James said.

Both Haley and Nathan looked at each other then back at James and were speechless. James looked at his mom and asked.

"Is he my dad?" James said looking from Haley to Nathan.

Haley wasn't sure how to answer James luckily Nathan spoke up.

"Yeah James I'm your dad what do think about that?" Nathan said getting down to eye level with James.

"I think that its ok" James said looking sad.

"What's wrong James?"

"I want you to love mommy and for mommy to love you" James said looking at his feet.

"Your mom and I love you very much" Nathan said.

"But you don't love mommy?" James said disappointed.

"No James… I love your mom very much" Nathan said looking at Haley pleading for help with his eyes.

"Yeah James and I love your dad too" Haley said bending down next to Nathan.

"Then why aren't we a family?"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other again speechless.

"Ummm… what high school do you want to go to James?" Nathan said totally changing the subject.

"I want to go to Tree Hill High" James said quickly.

"Why?" Nathan asked puzzled.

"Because mommy said she had such a fun time there"

"Well when you get there your mom and I will explain why we aren't a family. OK?" Nathan said looking at James and beginning to stand.

"Ok so I only have……" James said stopping to count on his fingers. "9 years left… that's long" James said.

"It only seems that way now, but your gonna be there sooner that you can say HOLA" Haley said standing next to Nathan.

James laughed at his mom's comment, then his facial expression changed as his eyes hit Nathan.

"Am I gonna see you again?" James said looking at Nathan.

"Yep, maybe not everyday but I will always be here Ok?" Nathan said.

"OK"

"Well it's time to go to bed B.J" Haley said looking at the time.

"OK" James said turning to go to his room, he got all the way to the room, turned around and said "Goodnight Mommy and Daddy"

After James was off to sleep, Nathan and Haley sat on her couch.

"Wow" Nathan said in awe of being called Daddy.

"Yeah" Haley said nodding in agreement.

"Where did B.J come from?" Nathan asked out the blue.

"Oh it stands for Baby James he's named after my dad so instead of calling him James the third we figured Baby James fits him better, and plus he's only 5 he has loads of time to grow out of it and if he doesn't …well lets just hope he does" Haley realizing she was rambling stopped. "Oh sorry"

"You don't have to stop, you look cute when you ramble" Nathan said looking at Haley.

Haley realizing where the conversation was going changed the subject.

"Umm…look Nathan its getting late, and I have to got to work in the morning" Haley said trying not to be too obvious.

"Oh yeah me too" Nathan said disappointed but got up to walk to the door.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you"

"Yeah you will…you and James can count on it" Nathan said turning the knob. "I'll call you Hales" Nathan said walking out.

"Bye Nate" Haley said closing the door and sighing.


End file.
